Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Bril Vaene
This article is about Bril Vaene and Vaneze Veine's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see Bril Vaene and Vaneze Veine. Bril was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on 5/11/17. She has a small role in the plot. Vaneze was revealed as a costume option for Bril on 5/11/17 as well. She is a brand new character created by Exotoro to be a rival to Bril, with the same moveset. She has different taunts and victory poses. Background Bril Bril is a conqueress that drifts through space looking for opponents to challenge and will put aside conquest of alien worlds if it means getting a good fight. She has rusted armor that she is always seen wearing. She has the telekinetic ability to 'feel' the odds of a situation's outcomes. In Victory, she has conquered one of the Narobi-Tron colonies, inciting both a rebellion from the Narobi-Tron people with Queen Pixella as their leader as well as a Avianon conqueress that acts as her equal who wants the kingdom for herself. Vaneze Vaneze is a Avianon conqueress that wants to take over the Narobi-Tron colony that Bril took over and is equal to Bril power-wise, but in terms of her empire she beats the slacking Bril. The two have a heated rivalry that always gets violent, although with their telekinetic abilities it tends to be a chessboard game that extends past timeline possibilities. Moveset Standard Attacks Special Moves Finisher Taunts Bril *'Up Taunt' - Bril kicks at her feet, smirking. *'Side Taunt' - Bril pats her emblem on her belt, calling it "Moe" but it does not respond. *'Down Taunt' - Bril eats a sub sandwich. Vaneze *'Up Taunt' - Vaneze sneers as she adjusts her feather boa. *'Side Taunt' - Vaneze stamps her foot, bringing down her musket and accidently firing it, killing a crow that falls down on her. She eats it quickly. *'Down Taunt' - Vaneze does some sort of bird call with her birdish mouth. Victory Poses Bril *Bril attacks the camera with her musket. *Bril lays back against her musket, accidentally firing it in the air and running away. *Bril sends out a message in morse code that reads: "ENOUGH WITH THE MELODRAMA, UNTEN" Vaneze *Vaneze eats a bag of worms, slurping them up before realizing she's on camera and throws the bag at the camera, running away as it falls over and cracks with worms crawling over the camera. *Vaneze cracks her knuckles as she sits down and sips some tea. *Vaneze stares at the camera, perfectly still and never blinking. Trophies TBA Trivia *Bril is the first character in the game to get a new character as their alternate costume. *Bril's stolen dark rings reference the time she was taken in by Logi and Denos. *Bril's Dark Punch/Inverse Punch reference Captain Falcon's famous Falcon Punch. *Bril's Ash Kick references her home planet, which was filled with ash after a volcanic explosion. *Bril's Predictabo move is one of the most detailed counters in the game to reference her ability to feel how things will happen. *Bril's "Weighted Down" move references the Dragon Ball phenomenon of weighted clothing. Category:Females Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Playable Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters